Illustrations of Elsewhere: Kim Possible
by Darkmoose84
Summary: This is what's happening in the world of Kim Possible within my other stories' time line. I wanted to illustrate how this world was reacting to the psychic epidemic. The year is 2022, Kim and Ron are married, and Shego has lost her mind. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first part of another series I'm doing within the same time line as my other stories. It also includes references to my girlfriend's character, Sydney, Drakken and Shego's daughter. It was partially inspired by Poe, Lovecraft, Shirley Jackson, and David Lynch (specifically his series "Rabbits"). Please read and review. You'll also get 1000 points of awesome if you translate the Gaelic and tell me where it's from.**

…….

Shego heard something behind the wall. It was some scratchy noise. Was it a rat, a cat, or a bat? Did it matter? Either way, she knew it was there, and she didn't like it in the least. She wished the doctors would take it away.

Where was Drakken?

There was a telephone on the table across from her bed in the white room. Or was there a telephone at all? Either way, she reached for it, but the phone moved to the floor. Was this phone really there, or was it a telephone of her mind's creation? She reached down to grab it, but the phone moved to the door.

Tricky ringer.

Finally, the object stopped teasing her and allowed her to pick it up.

There was a voice on the other end. It was Drakken's mother.

"Happy birthday to you," it sang, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Drewbie. Happy birthday to you."

Shego then realized, as the phone decided it was going to go on vacation and disappear from the room, that today would have been Drakken's birthday.

……

It was Robert Akerman's first day on the job. He had a large amount of training from EMT to the time he worked in the police force, and now he was working as an orderly for Arkham Asylum in Massachusetts. Because of his history with the criminally insane and his background interest in medicine, as his dad was a doctor, it was only the logical option to finally take that next step and try to combine the two into one career. He would be there to help the doctor wherever he could in keeping the patients in line and in helping the patients in getting in and out of the wheelchairs and, unfortunately, in many cases, their diapers.

He was putting his coat up in the locker room when the doctor he would be walking with that day walked in, this being Dr. Akande. The man looked similar to what Robert had expected, wearing a lab coat, glasses, and bearing some resemblance to Morgan Freeman.

"Mr. Akerman, I presume?" the doctor asked rhetorically.

"Yes, hi," Robert said excitedly, holding his hand out for the doctor to shake.

"Do you feel ready for your first day?" the doctor said, shaking his hand with less enthusiasm, not because he was trying to be rude but rather because he knew what might become of this orderly, ready to be broken in by this place.

"Oh, certainly," Robert said, "this has always been something I had wanted to do for a long time."

"And what made you want to come here?" Dr. Akande asked.

"Well, I've heard it's one of the best asylums in the country," Robert said, "and because it has such a great history in the state."

"But do you know why we're one of the best?" Dr. Akande asked, looking him in the eye.

"Well, you handle some of the hardest cases," replied Robert.

"And with the recent epidemic of 2010," Dr. Akande continued, "we're also not dismissing of anyone's thoughts. With so many of the women of today giving many of the same reports on their dreams, it's hard not to give some credibility. Yes, whenever I first started my career, I had to keep a rational mind and hold sense and reason in highest regard. Upon moving here, however, I've had to open my mind to the possibility of something beyond us. Forget what you've heard about Arkham, Mr. Akerman, as this will be one of the strangest hospitals you will have ever visited."

There was strangeness to Dr. Akande's that made Robert feel a chill through his veins. All he could do was nod his head in agreement.

"I understand, sir," Robert said.

"Good," the doctor said, "Now, you'll need to accompany me to see one of our more famous patients, the infamous Shego."

"Oh, yeah," Robert said, surprised that he just now remembered, "You are housing her here, aren't you?"

"She's been quiet for a year about what apparently happened to her in Syria, where she was last found," the doctor proceeded, "We've been trying to follow up with her family members, but none of them have any idea. Given her violent history, we've been trying to take precautions, and although she's been tame since she came here, I still need you to walk with me and possibly deliver a thorazine shot."

"You honestly think," Robert asked, "I could overpower a super terrorist who generates flame from her hands?"

"Given your history in the police force," Dr. Akande said, "I think you'd be used to that sort of thing by now. Come with me. We'll see what she has to say."

The two proceeded down the long, white hall to Shego's room. The intercom played a light version of Bach's "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring," all the while, Robert heard occasional screams and laughs. To him, it felt so beautiful and yet so uncomfortable, like drowning in the Atlantic after walking into it from the off white sands of Miami Beach.

They finally made it to Shego's room, S-14 reading across the tired, faded plaque on the door, and found her scrunched up on her bed. Her eyes followed the two men as they proceeded into the room, not blinking once, giving Robert yet another chill and not effecting Dr. Akande in the least. She sat still, curled up on her pillow in her white shirt and green and black panties. A fly could be heard buzzing around the room, this being the only noise that could be heard in the stiflingly thin air.

"Good morning, Mrs. Shego," Dr. Akande started to say as he sat in a chair he brought into the room, "I hope you're feeling well enough today. You told me yesterday that you were ready to talk to us, so now we're willing to listen. So please, let us know what's wrong."

There was a long silence that drifted on in the atmosphere like nerve gas. It lasted for five minutes, making Robert very uncomfortable, despite Dr. Akande's calm disposition throughout the time. Shego still was sitting, never blinking or moving, even disregarding the fly that occasionally landed on her face and flew away, staring deep into the men, as if reaching into their souls and examining their chemical makeup. What emotion were her eyes meant to convey: horror, anger, or sadness? Her look was indefinable.

Finally, her lips moved to utter a sound that still made Robert jump.

"The better part of my life," Shego said, "I've only seen the death and destruction our world had to offer. I should have figured it would be the same way towards the end. And to think, our own plans would be our destruction. I guess there really is always a greater power.

"It was a random tomb in Syria. Drakken wanted to harness this ancient power he had studied on for years. Supposedly, it resided in the tomb of Abdul Alhazred. I thought to myself, 'What the hell are an old man's bones going to do for us? Will it give as a possibility for old marrow transplants if we get cancer, because I think we're scraping the bottom of the barrel if that's what we want?' But it was what those bones stood for that he wanted. He saw what all of us could not, the world that dwelt beyond our eyes. My love had a machine that would allow for a merging of the world, its original design by the madman Crawford Tillinghast. It would emit radio waves that distorted perceptions and allowed anyone within a two mile radius to see these creatures from beyond.

"Tillinghast could not control the beasts he unleashed; how could Drakken possibly have thought he could?

She then paused for a moment, and her eyes scanned the room.

"What time is it?" she asked, but the question did not seem to address the two men, so much as it was directed towards the room itself.

"It took us forever," she continued, "to find the coordinates to where the actual tomb was. We had to really dig for people who knew something about ancient culture, and even then, only half of them would actually talk to us, even those who didn't recognize us. The desert was hot, and we were almost out of water, when we finally reached the door; it was only a cleft in the sand.

"We opened the large stone slab to reveal steps that lead down into the abyss that I know now will forever be where my mind dwells. As we proceeded down into the darkness, with me leading the way with a lit energy hand, he began to notice that the interior was a tremendous contrast to the outside. While the desert remained in scorching heat, I could swear that place never left 40 degrees."

She paused again.

"What date did we go down there?" She addressed the room. Robert felt as if the air itself was closing in on him, like being in a clam shell that was starting to close. For some reason, after each pause, he thought he heard the sound of some distant laughter.

"We finally reached the bottom of the stairs," Shego continued, "and found more than just the cobwebs I was expecting. I lit some torches that hung on the wall, illuminating the magical treasure trove. There were artifacts of every element: effigies in clay, priceless jewels, and what looked like a ray gun far more advanced than I had ever seen.

"'We'll pick those up as soon as we leave,' Drakken had said, 'Right now, we need to start the machine and take control of them. Soon, the oldest and most primordial of evil and fear shall be ours, and the world leaders will finally grovel at our feet.' Usually, I could come up with a clever comeback, you know, just to bust his chops and joke around with him, but in there, inside what felt like the heart of death, I couldn't find a response. My mind flew in circles, like a swirling mass of bones and blood put into a meat grinder.

"And then he started the machine."

She paused again.

"What time did he do it?" she asked the room. This time, Robert was certain that he heard the distinct sound of laughter. It seemed to be coming from the walls, floor, and ceiling, as if the room itself were responding.

"The low light from the torches," Shego went on, "seemed to dissipate as the hum of Drakken's little box echoed through the halls. Soon in that darkness, a new light began to form, that of what looked like starlight. The room was covered in it.

"'Yes,' Drakken screamed, 'Tillinghast's theory was correct. The radio and microwaves really can allow for the crossing over of our worlds.' He laughed that evil laugh I had come to love for the last time, for the next sounds I heard were this hissing and growling of things no mind could comprehend. My brain churned, and the world began to blur.

"What I remember after that was wandering through the desert, not thinking about water but only to not think of the events that had transpired in that tomb of nightmares. A tourist convoy picked me up, but I never said a word to them. How could I after what had happened there? Sometime after that, all the way up to now, I have thought about these things, the events of my love's death, and remember the fragments that I refused to put in my mind's eye.

"The beasts that came from these stars surrounded us, their forms of a gelatinous, shapeless nature. They flew at Drakken from every angle and began lifting him in the air upon their various tendrils. Some of the beasts said things that sounded like words, but in a language I'd never heard. I would only learn in later studies that it was Gaelic. So strange to hear a language not from the region of the world we were in and different from the language we had to learn before going into it, the familiar, safe Arabic."

She paused yet again.

"From where and what time did these monsters come from?" She said, and the room laughed again. The room began to grow dark, and Robert thought he also heard thunder from outside, even though it had been a perfectly sunny day prior to him entering the room. Shego finally got up from the bed and did so in such a seamless fashion that seemed to flow in an otherworldly manner, as if disembodied from her seemingly broken state. She then raised her hands and lowered her head, looking like a tormented martyr, and her hands lit in small green flames, giving the only light to the room.

But there was something then in the now dark room that gave Robert a shock, something that resembled a large, pink growth in the upper left corner. In the center was an orifice with teeth, in which case Robert determined it was a mouth.

"'Dia ad aghaid 's ad aodann…agus bas dunach ort! Dhonas 's dholas ort, agus leat-sa!...Ungl…Ungl…rrrlh…chchch…,' were the sounds the beasts made before the event that tore my mind in two," Shego said, and as she recited the Gaelic, the mouth spoke with her in a booming voice. Robert shut his eyes, wanting to escape the sight before him, and when he unclosed them after ten seconds, the room itself was relit by sunlight, and Shego was sitting back on the bed as she was before, still staring at him.

"With that last sound," Shego continued, beginning to shake, "in one instant, they tore my love to pieces, his body bursting like hospitals packet of blood being hit by a bullet. His limbs and organs flew into the darkness and vanished. Except for one part…the top of his head flew near me…Oh, Lord…his eyes…my love's eyes…looking back into mine, showing just as much horror as my own."

She was beginning to cry, her eyes finally blinking to filter the tears.

"I will never," she went on, "share the fate of Drakken with my daughter…our daughter…she must never know the terror that her father endured in his last moment of life in this world. The Old Ones must never take her the way they took him and the way they are slowly taking me."

She then turned her face to the wall and fell silent. The fly from earlier had vanished as well, and Robert then imagined the mouth in the wall had eaten it.

"Alright, Mrs. Shego," Dr. Akande said, getting up from his chair and putting his notes away, "I thank you very much for sharing this with us today. I'll come by to visit you and bring you with me to the lunch room. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Shego whimpered, "I would."

"Good," the doctor said, "Well, we will see you later then." With that, he proceeded out of the room, and Robert nervously followed him.

"Did…did you see all that?" Robert asked, stuttering and flabbergasted at what he saw. "What the hell was all of that?"

"Well," Dr. Akande said, "that is what you will experience in dealing with the insane. You've dealt with them before, have you not?"

"Yeah," Robert said, "but not with…well, whatever that was with the room changing and laughing." The doctor raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Listen," Dr. Akande said, "I was trying to warn you in the locker room earlier. Don't let this place get to you. You might see some strange things here or there in this place, but none of these visions are real or dangerous, I assure you."

"What could be the cause?" Robert asked.

"Well, there are rational explanations and irrational ones," the doctor said, "ranging from underground gases to patients mentally projecting their thoughts into another's mind. Either way, these reports sound similar to what I thought I'd hear."  
"How so?" Robert asked.

"Well," Dr. Akande continued, "all these other women who have apparently acquired psychic talent since the famous Membrane Girl of 2010 have been muttering things about these Great Old Ones, which, apparently, other patients have spoken of throughout the history of this asylum. There has to be some connection. One of the major things about her story that doesn't hold water, aside from, well, everything, is the fact about Drakken."

"What is that?" Robert asked curiously, wondering why the doctor was still talking to him about this in the first place.

"Because Drakken is apparently still alive," Dr. Akande said, "Some of our sources have said they've seen him in Europe and also in South America."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet another chapter done...this one's even longer. Hope you readers that I've gotten enjoy it. I've tried to put in as much character depth and realism as I could without it detracting too much from the original canon.**

**Oh, and the Gaelic from chapter one is from "The Sin Eaters." Lovecraft used it in his story "Rats in the Walls." As for the references in this chapter, it's up to you if you want to search for them.**

________________________________________________________________________

Kim found herself becoming disembodied, travelling beyond the ceiling of her dark bedroom. She saw the light material of the insulation, the dry wall, and eventually, the structural integrity of the ply wood that held it above her body. Her soul flew beyond the roof tiling of the apartment where she and her husband lived, letting her clearly see everything outside, the few lit buildings, the dim starlight, and the nearly people-less streets. She heard the distant sounds of the occasional person on their cell phone or a car honking its horn at someone who cut it off in traffic. This was a scene she rarely had time to appreciate when she would fly from there on some jetpack or helicopter. Now, she could see clearly all that she missed before going off to fight some terrorist or defector.

She then found herself drifting farther up, towards the few clouds that seemed to hang loosely above the houses, seeing clearly that the stars were getting closer. The atmospheric line seemed to inch nearer, but she found herself still able to breathe. As she drifted upwards, the few sounds that came from the streets lessened until nothing at all could be heard. She tried to speak, to gasp, to yelp in surprise, yet to no avail, as she now found herself breaking Earth's atmosphere and into the vacuum of space. She then found that the breath that was in her lungs had left, but for some reason, she had no need for air.

Her spirit seemed to drift on, past Mars and the storms of Jupiter. She flew through the rings of Saturn, specifically the Columbo Gap, and thought she smelled the distinct smell of some kind of fruit. But how could she smell if she could not breathe? A comet flew by her and disappeared into the darkness, still making no sound. Earth dwindled away as well until it was only a blip in the greater solar system Kim had known.

She then drifted on even farther, although she could not tell whether it was forwards or backwards, until she found herself moving quickly towards the constellation of Aquarius. Within it was the Helix Nebula, of which some scientists had dubbed the "Eye of God," with all of its bright, vibrant colors shining into Kim's amazed eyes. It was such a marvelous sight that she could not help but feel a moment of fear and awe wash over her. Looking at it, as well as the rest of the solar system before her, gave her a feeling both of joy and of humility all at once. Nothing could describe the feelings that ran through her blood and bones.

There was, however, something coming, a thing that made her feel ill.

And light-years from her location was the distant black hole, and in it was the unspeakable daemon sultan, Azathoth, whose accursed flutes could be heard for trillions of miles, even in the empty void, and with him came the voices of the lost and the damned.

………

Kim awoke in her and Ron's Seattle apartment to find herself back in her body and CNN on her television to greet her as usual. The alarm clock was silently playing "Color Me Once" by the Violent Femmes, but she wasn't paying attention to it. Her favorite part of the news was on, specifically iReport with her friend, Wade.

"So, what's the sitch, Wade?" Eric Phillips hypothetically asked, the lines on his face showing his age, despite the television makeup, "What are the people online saying about the women's psychic epidemic, this being its twelfth year?"

"Well, we've got quite a few videos in on that one, Eric," Wade said with an energy he would only share with the camera; he was generally the quiet, reserved computer nerd, but ratings required pep. "Let's take a look at what the people have to say."

"I think this is a good thing for women across the globe," said Janna, a wife and mother of two from Arizona, "It's interesting how women have been given limited opportunity throughout history, and yet the Eye of Fate gives us the next stage in human evolution. And given Gaz Membrane's new publicity, with her weekly video posts of 'Macbeth' scenes online, she's really starting to become the icon for all the benefits this has really brought to women. She could be the next Edgar Cayce; hell, we all could. Girl power!"

"I think this may indicate a growing problem," said Ruby, a parapsychologist from Indiana, "Given all the similar nightmares and visions among women and the growing number of them who are being placed in the custody of mental hospitals across the globe, this could be the beginning of a disaster beyond our imagination. I'll admit that this has opened people's minds to the possibility of something beyond our physical science, but it could also show us a terrible picture of mass destruction."

"I think it's completely sexist that only women are getting the publicity for psychic talent," said James, a psychology professor from Baltimore, "There are plenty of men who exhibit psychic traits. Take a look at Derek Acorah or John Edward. They've been predicting the same events and are no more or less credible than a lot of the women the media has been covering as of late.

"As you can see," Wade said upon reappearing on the screen, "we have quite a variety of responses from the American public. I'll keep you posted once I get more."

"Thanks, Wade," Eric said, "When we come back, we'll talk more about how this epidemic has changed our outlook on the preternatural."

As the television cut to commercial, Kim put on her robe and walked to the kitchen, where Ron was pouring a bowl of cereal for both himself and Kim.

"Good morning, Kim," Ron said, "Did you sleep any better tonight?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "At least there were positive points to this dream."

"That's good to hear," Ron said, "I'd hate to think it would happen night after night."

"So what are you doing at work today?"

"Well," Ron said, "Apparently, there's this new case they want me to work on, and Yori doesn't know how to approach it."

"Are you still sworn to secrecy on it?" Kim asked, sitting down to eat the cereal with a look on her face that showed intent and a confidence that Ron was going to share what it was Ron faced at work.

"Yes," Ron said, "but seeing as how you'll probably know about it anyways, I guess I can tell you. Our old pal, Shego, actually finally spoke up about the whereabouts of Drakken, who apparently still had plans to control the world even after his apparent turn from evil 15 years ago."

"What did she say?" Kim asked.

"Well, supposedly, he died trying to possess some ancient power or something," Ron said, "But other sources say he's still alive and traveling the globe."

"Something tells me I'm going to be hearing from Wade about this soon," Kim said, "Global Justice has left me in the dark about a lot of things as of late."

"To be honest, Kim…" Ron said, but then he stopped.

"They've become afraid of what I've become," Kim said.

"Not so much afraid," Ron said, "I think they're more intimidated than anything. They still consider you one of their best agents, but they don't want you to feel burdened to answer their every whim and call. They have other agents that need field experience."

"They should give some cases to Sydney," Kim said, "She's good."

"She's okay," Ron said, "But as of late, she's been really strange."

"You think she's picked up this psychic bug?"

"Yeah, I do, actually," Ron said, "It seems like every woman has it now. Even Yori's showing signs."

"Well, I've got to get ready for the day," Kim said, having finished the cereal and getting up from the table, "Wade's probably going to be calling me about this issue of Drakken's disappearance and reappearance."

"Yeah," Ron said, with a hint of disheartening that Kim was quick to catch.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile," Ron said, "And, well, I miss those days of which we would adventure together. I was your comedic sidekick. Sure, I didn't really do much, but at least I lightened the mood. Fate seemed to run the same gag over and over again with me losing my pants, and for whatever reason, it was funny. We could laugh at it, even if we couldn't explain why. Now, being at Global Justice and running operations behind the scenes, I've lost something. I feel like I'm losing myself and you."

"Ron," Kim said, "you're not losing me. I'm going to be there for you whenever I can. It seems like the world is going to hell, but I'm going to make time for us. And yes, I do miss you coming with me on missions as well, but we're not 18 anymore; you could get yourself hurt."

"So could you," Ron retorted, "I always hate imagining you going out on missions without knowing whether or not you'll be okay. I want us to be together if one of us has to leave. And damn it, if anything happened to you, I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Throughout my life, you've been my one constant. I just don't want you hurt or my world to lose its center."

There was a long silence between them. Each of them had time to reflect on the indefinable feelings. Kim wondered why Ron had not spoken to her about this before. Ron wondered why he had not worried this much in all the long years. She walked over to him and, placing a hand on his shoulders, kissed the cheek of her husband.

"Ron, listen to me, like you always have," Kim said, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I've been pushed to the brink numerous times and have come back okay. If I'm in a jam, you'll know and you'll rescue me if need be; I have faith in you, so please have faith in me."

"Yeah," Ron said, getting up as well, "I suppose you're right. I've got to feed Sophia and get ready myself."

"Hey, Ron," Kim began to ask, walking back towards the bedroom, seemingly to get to the bathroom to shower, "can you come here for a second, dear?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, walking towards her. She then grabbed him, threw him onto the bed, and shut the door.

"I think we both need a quick one," Kim said, climbing next to him, "With you, the best things in my life are possible."

………

"Syd, what do you have for me?" Betty asked.

"Last report I got was from a guy who was only rambling in Portuguese," Sydney said.

"And what did he say?" Betty asked with an agitation less at her subject but rather at the situation.

"I don't know," Sydney said sheepishly, "I don't speak Portuguese."

"Get a translator on it as soon as possible," Betty responded, "If we don't act fast, there's not going to be a Rio de Janeiro to save."

Sydney did not understand why, but underneath her skin, her blood boiled with an unnerving rage. She knew something was happening in South America that was, in some way, connected with her. Upon realizing this, her mind felt like it was swaying in artificial gravity, and images of the Great Old Ones flashed into her mind's eye. She grabbed her head, digging her nails into her dark viridian hair.

"Syd, are you going to be alright?" Betty asked.

"Yeah," Sydney said, pulling herself together, "I'll be fine; I'm just a little frustrated right now."

"Aren't we all?" Betty asked rhetorically.

………

Kim was putting her pants on while Ron was still running his finger along her back. She then got up, causing his hand to fall on the bed, and put her purple shirt on. Ron looked up at her, and Kim's eyes, as well as what she had just given him, rejuvenated his aching spirit. There was genuine love within them, a love that could not be destroyed by any distance or any villain Kim would face.

"I have to go now, dear," Kim said with reluctance in her voice. She holstered a Ruger MK III tranquilizer pistol in her belt, along with 20 darts.

"Alright, Kim," Ron said, "Take care of yourself. Oh, take this, too." He sat up, turned over to the other side of the bed, pulled a silenced SOCOM pistol out from under the bed, and handed it to Kim.

"Ron, you know I don't like using firearms if I don't have to," Kim said, "at least not lethal ones. I don't like killing people."

"I didn't get it for reasons we could think of," Ron said, "but rather for ones we couldn't. Besides, tranquilizers by themselves can't take out entire armies. Trust me, Kim. Sometimes, it's you or them, and I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Alright, Ron," Kim said, burying the gun in her pants, "thank you for looking out for me, but I'll try to stick with the Ruger for now. Hope you have a good day at work, dear. Love you."

"You, too," Ron said, "Love you, too." With that, she was out the door. Ron sighed and got dressed. He grabbed everything he thought he would need, including his iPhone 5G, wherein he began listening to the first song he had on a playlist, "Animal" by REM.

Ron opened up Sophia's cage, allowing her to climb out and run to his hand. Sophia could not see her master, being the blind naked mole rat that she was, but he sure did smell good; he even fed her and said all sorts of nice things about her, especially when she was not clowning around or getting into mischief. She then climbed into his pants pocket where she could stay as warm as she liked.

Moments later, Ron boarded the Seattle monorail, the first thing greeting him being a loud sign that said "Trust in Xanatos Inc. Bringing progress to a new world," along the top of the cabin. He sat down underneath the sign and looked out the window as the train started. He saw a helicopter coming out of the sky, surely knowing that it one of Wade's remote controlled vehicles ready to pick up Kim.

"Hell and damnation," Ron said to himself, bowing his head as his playlist changed over to something more reflective of his new home, Nirvana's "Dumb."

………

Kim's kimmunicator gave that ever familiar chime as she walked into the park. Wade appeared on the screen with a look half of gladness and half of anxiety.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, "Or should I ask, 'What's the frequency, Kenneth?' given you're a newscaster now."

"That's the first time in a long time I've heard you make a bad joke," Wade said, "Dan Rather really didn't deserve that."

"Yeah, I know," Kim said, "I'm sorry."

"Anyway," Wade began, "You've probably already heard about Drakken."

"Yeah," Kim said, "Ron told me he might be dead and then might be alive as well."

"Well, actually," Wade went on, "He's a little bit of both. He and a group of unknown men have been blowing the crap out of Rio de Janeiro. Even the BOPE are getting overwhelmed. Apparently, these robed men have psyonic powers that they can't compete with. Eduardo Paes has evacuated most of the city; it's up to us to save the rest of it."

"I'm on it," Kim said.

"I'm sending a helicopter your way," Wade said, "It's called the Firemoth. It has two miniguns and a flamethrower, but it's also fuel efficient, so you won't have to stop to refuel until you get there." With that, the grass around the park began to bend in a sudden great gust of wind as the Firemoth helicopter descended upon her area.

"Wow," said a kid nearby, playing on a jungle gym, "I want one of those for my birthday."

Kim jumped in, and the helicopter took off, flying off into the blue sky. Kim sat in the pilot seat, ready to take manual control if things went awry. Her thoughts, however, turned to Ron. Besides this morning, the two of them had not done anything together in awhile. The two had been so busy that they hardly had time to see each other. Kim shook her head; she promised herself she would make time for him soon.

"Oh, Ron," Kim said to herself, "you really don't need to worry about things so much. Things are going to change."

………

"Mr. Hernando has given us a translation of the transmission that kid sent Sydney," Betty said, "It's just as we feared; Drakken has reverted back to his destructive nature." The satellite monitor zoomed in on the destruction Drakken was already bringing to the city. He walked through the streets, robed henchmen surrounding him, and, without an expression on his face, another building near him exploded; he had become a non entity, yet destruction still followed him. Sydney looked at this image, and her blood boiled. "Syd, leave now. I can't have you getting involved in this one. It could be too personal and damaging."

Sydney clenched her fists, but it was Betty's word, and her word was law.

"Yes, ma'am," Sydney said, darting out of the room, nearly running into Ron on the way out.

"Stoppable-san," Yori said, giving him a hug upon greeting him as he entered the room, "It's so good to see you in person again after so long and in such a great city as Seattle."

"Yeah," Ron said with what little air he had, "It's nice to see you too. And yes, there are some nice things about Seattle, I guess. How's Ray-Ray?"

"He's doing quite well," Yori said with great enthusiasm, "He and I finally finished our dream house. Where's Kim."

"She's off doing her hero thing again," Ron said, "What's the situation in Brazil?"

"Well," Yori said, "it seems Drakken is wreaking havoc. That BPRD member, Dib-san, said his crew wanted to get involved, as Drakken's henchmen are using some sort of psychic energy that Dib's men can combat, but Betty-san is insisting that we handle it ourselves, as we've dealt with Drakken for years."

"I'm inclined to agree with Betty on this," Ron said, "We're perfectly capable of handling it." The two of them looked at the screen again, specifically at Drakken's face. It was empty, as was he. There was no evil grin, nor was there ferocity; it also looked like the skin around his cheeks was sagging, even more than expected for his age. Sophia popped her head out of Ron's pocket with the same curiosity as her late father. She could not see the screen but rather could smell the tension in the room.

"Oh, no," were the words that seemed to be formed from Sophia's squeaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I have churned out another chapter. Because of my new position within my company, I've had trouble focusing outside of work, but I still tried to make this chapter the best I could.**

My girlfriend, nachonaco, was going to write a scene herself but ran out of time. SHe did draft one scene but then since it didn't quite fit, we didn't use it.

Anyways, I hope you like.

"It is by no means an irrational fancy that, in a future existence, we shall look upon what we think our present existence, as a dream." – Edgar Allan Poe

"Everything's blue/Everything's blue in this world/The deepest shade of mushroom blue/All fuzzy/Spinning out of my head." – Trent Reznor, "The Downward Spiral"

Kim's mind traveled to yet another nightmare. She found herself in a deserted wasteland, the ground a collection of black dirt and jagged cracks, the horizon littered with twisting mountains, and the sky a swirling mass of fire and jet black smoke. She wondered what could have happened to this world or where she was, but her instinct told her to try to move.

She walked for what felt like hours across the dry land, the fiery void still flying overhead. The air was dry, and the heat felt like knives against her pores. She wondered where this place was and where she was going, but it seemed like this realm of waste was never going to end.

Where was Ron? Where was Sophia? Where was Shego? Did they even exist anymore in this new world of death and decay?

That's when she saw them, the large, pointed structures in the distance that made her realize where she was. They were coned in nature and angled at four corners. These were the pyramids of the Giza Necropolis, and this world was her own. The sand had now become the hard, compact rock she now wandered across aimlessly.

What had become of it? Where was the sand? Where was the sun? It did not matter anymore. The Old Ones had taken it all and twisted it for their own.

Just then, out of the top of the Pyramid of Khufu came a large, mountainous figure looming over all. This beast must have stood 90 feet tall, and where its head would have been was an enormous tentacle. Its long arms terminated into large, three pronged claws, and its ominous presence against the blood soaked skies of dead stars caused Kim's mind to reel to and fro within her skull.

"Welcome, Kim," the demon before her said in a booming voice, "We've been expecting you."

She heard something behind her; it was the resonating sound of heavy breathing.

Kim spun around to face it, only to wish she had not.

It was a ten foot bloated, yellow figure with no head. It held out its hands to reveal to Kim a sharp toothed mouth on each of the palms of its hands. The word "Y'Golonac" flashed through her mind as the beast threw its hands at her.

……

Kim awoke to find herself nearing her destination. The evening sun hung low on the horizon, but its light now shined not on the pleasantries of what was Rio de Janeiro but upon its ruin. She had lost radio contact with the city's police force hours ago and fell asleep in preparation for the evening that was soon to come.

The Sparks song "Armies of the Night" was playing over the radio now, but she still was not paying it any mind; she had to focus.

The helicopter flew past the towering Christ the Redeemer statue, another sight of wondrous awe that greatly clashed with the ruins of the crumbled stones that at one time were large offices, hotels, and uptown homes. She prepared her parachute, ready to drop in the middle of the city. It would be hard to sneak around if she were to land the Firemoth there; the autopilot would lead it to Ipanema Beach.

Kim looked out of the side of the helicopter and into the streets. Though the light of the sun still remained over what was left of the rooftops, the streetlights had not yet illuminated, flooding the streets with shadow. She then leapt at the perfect angle to keep her from slamming into the sides of the buildings and pulled the ripcord, releasing the parachute and letting her fall to the safety of an alleyway.

Regaining her bearings, she detached the chute and ducked to the side of the building to peer around the corner, readying the MKIII. A few doors down, she saw two of the hooded men holding Kalashnikovs in their hands. It seemed like they were rotating here and there, checking for any more passers by that would cross their paths. She waited patiently there in the shadows, the angle of the evening sun combined with the alley giving the perfect cover. As soon as the furthest one turned around, Kim fired one of the darts straight into his neck, causing him to keel over asleep. No sooner had he fallen than the other hooded soldier turned to see him asleep, and a wave of panic washed over Kim as she struggled to load another dart.

The standing one then swiveled what looked like an almost disembodied head in Kim's direction, as if knowing all along where the shot had come from. She could then see underneath the hood that the cultist was wearing what looked like a white porcelain mask, as if trying to mask the emptiness of his soul. Finally loading a dart, the gun shook in Kim's hands as she pointed it upwards and shot straight into the mask's mouth, causing the figure to fall over and his head to fall back to its natural position. Shaking in every limb and without seeing anyone further in the area, Kim ran from the alley down the street until she found another alley with the cover of shadow, which happened to be about five feet from the now sleeping guards.

"Kim," Ron's voice came from the communicator on Kim's belt, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kim said, picking it up off of her belt and holding it to her, "I think I'm alright."

"We saw that you encountered some hostiles," Ron said, concern in his eyes on the screen.

"Well," Kim said, "it looked like they were long overdue for some sleep…I'm guessing anyway. They're not showing their faces too well."

"It seems like a weird place to put guards," Ron said, "because it seems these cultists are all gathered on the other side of the hill."

"I guess it wouldn't have been a good landing spot anyways," Kim said, "I'll try and make my way around it."

"Just be careful, dear," Ron said, "This seems to be a little weirder than a lot of the other things you've fought with before."

"It's okay, Ron," Kim said, "I'll be fine. I know you wish you were here with me, but I can take care of myself."

Just then, Kim heard some bright dinging noise behind her. She turned to see a bright light coming from the foreheads of the two sleeping cultists. The lights began to get bigger until the covered the entire skulls of the 'men.'

"I'll contact you later," Kim said.

"Be careful," Ron said with some resignation in his voice, only to exacerbate the signs of his desire to be there, fighting the good fight as they did in the past years, and hung up.

As Kim holstered the communicator, she edged closer to see what was happening with the blue patches of light on the heads of the guards. She thought she could hear other sounds coming from these light blue holes, the sounds of growls, screams, and whispers. Suddenly, a jagged claw came from the nearest one, nearly scratching Kim's nose. She backed away from the blue, glowing arm and allowed the rest of the creature to emerge from the large hole. It looked like a blue, glowing yeti with two more arms coming from the elbows on each of its original arms, and its sharp-toothed mouth came not from the center where one would have expected its face but rather from the top of its head down to its chin, although its light blue eyes were still where one would have expected, deep and menacing. Out of the other hole came what looked like a large, six eyed alligator, but its jaw was shaped slightly unnaturally, and its body seemed to emanate an aura of dread. The back half of its body began to evaporate in a large blue mass of smoke.

Soon, other creatures beyond description emerged from the glowing portals to join the others. Kim began to back further away, to flee the madness that was tearing her mind apart. Still, she mustered her courageous nature to pull out the SOCOM pistol and fire at the beasts, only to find the shots traveling through them like a mist. The beast with the split head then leaned over and roared at Kim with the terrifying resonance of so many dead worlds. Shaking in every limb, Kim turned and ran down the streets, still trying to find a way around Corcovado Hill but more focused on escaping the terrible things behind her. Could these creatures hurt her or were they illusions? She did not want to bother to find out. All she knew is that they were following her in such a fast pace that made every muscle in her harms and legs feel like they would bleed internally.

She ducked into a narrow alley and hoped she could throw them off track. Unfortunately, the creatures bent and twisted in order continue their relentless pursuit, some of which seemed to be quite accustomed to penetrating such crevices.

Just as one of creatures lunged its mouth for the back of Kim's head, an outstretched arm grabbed her from the side and pulled her into a small shack off to the side. It was of what looked like a muscular BOPE officer who then flung her to the ground as he quickly swiveled around to barricade the door of the shack. Unfortunately, the creatures began prying at the boarded windows, making an effort to get in. The man then grabbed his assault rifle and began firing at the creatures, only to find that his shots went straight through them. He then rolled his eyes and picked up a tarnished dry erase board and magic marker, drawing a crude looking sketch of a star with an eye in the center, a small flame shape coming out of the pupil. The officer then held it up to the window, causing the creatures to revolt from the window and run screeching down the alley the way they came.

Kim was wondering who this person was and if there were any more like him around, but for now, she decided to express her gratitude.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Kim said, attempting to sit up. The officer, however, then picked up his rifle and aimed it at her.

"Quem são você," the officer said, "É você com aqueles bastardos?"

"I'm sorry," Kim said, startled that the first friendly face she would have seen in hours would now be pointing a gun at her, "I don't speak Portuguese."

"Hmm," the officer said, lowering his weapon, "you don't look like you could be one of them." He then walked over and sat at a nearby table. "Did you find one of them sleeping or something?"

"Yeah," Kim said, "I shot one with a tranquilizer gun." She looked at the officer, who looked like he was in his fifties but still fit for his age.

"Bad idea," the officer said, "When they dream, their nightmares become real. So are you the Global Justice specialist that was coming to help us?"

"Yes," Kim said with minor agitation at his attitude, "My name is Kim Possible."

"Captian Nascimento," the officer said, "and I think this is something not even Global Justice can handle. Whatever this doomsday cult is doing, it's bigger than all of us. There were small signs of this in the earlier month. Violent crimes of what looked like ritualistic slayings became more frequent, all of which seemed be based around some anarchic group. The suspects we did catch did not look quite human but had this air of undeath around them, all of whom were relentless in their assault and continued to babble something about the Great Old Ones. The only thing we could do was sedate them with tranquilizers, only to find that their minds were gateways to some nightmare world no human being could imagine."

"And where have they all gone now?" Kim asked.

"Along the southern portion of Corcovado Hill," Nascimento said, "I believe I overheard one of them saying that they were using that super terrorist Drakken's body as a vessel for some ritual around that area. Supposedly, underneath that hill lies this big place of power that they want to harness, and they need a highly advanced male brain to do it. Granted, I think they're all crackpots, but with all I've seen recently, anything's possible. I just don't know what's real and what's fake anymore."

"Either way," Kim said, "that's where I'm headed. Perhaps you could come along with me? Two heads would be better than one in fighting these things."

"No," Nascimento said, "I think I'm going to stay here. With as incapacitated as I am, I'd just get in the way. I've got my machine gun to keep me safe if anyone of those freaks come back." Kim looked at him and realized it might be for the better. She began walking for the door.

"Okay," she said, "But take care of yourself."

"One more thing," Nascimento said, holding up the erase board again, "this is what one of our history and occult experts calls the Elder Sign. I just know it as a weapon that works. I'm not sure how well it works against real monsters, but it should keep away those blue illusions. Also, don't be afraid to shoot these guys with that real gun I saw you have. They may look human and may have been at one time, but whatever's going on has turned them into something else. You'd be doing them a favor by putting them out of their misery. "

"Got it," Kim said, "Thanks." And with that, she headed down the street towards the southern tip of Corcovado Hill, ducking through alleys in order to avoid any guards or whatever those things were that chased her from earlier.

Along the way, she found the former inhabitance of the city dead along the ground. The weird thing about them was that they all seemed to be laying face down and in a uniform fashion, their heads all pointed in the same direction. Kim realized that this was where she needed to go and used the dead as markers until she found what she was looking for.

Out from the alley she was in, she could see the robed figures all in a circle around the floating body of an expressionless Dr. Drakken. Behind him was what Kim could only assume was the group's leader, wearing a tentacle covered mask and holding his arms in the air. Drakken began to get a red glowing aura around him as the group chanted something that sounded like "Ia! Nyarlathotep! Ia! Azathoth! Ia! Ia! Cthulhu fhtagn!"

Kim knew what she had to do but was still hesitant to do it. She had killed before in the past but never enjoyed it. Here, would she even be killing her own kind? If these people were already undead, how could she kill them again? She held up her SOCOM and tried to aim as steady as she could. She wished she had brought some diazepam in order to keep her nerves in line, but her sharp eye would have to suffice. In a panic, the gun went off twice in her hand.

The first shot knocked the mask off of the leader's face, revealing the unhealthy patches of his decayed face and his jaw hanging off its hinges and swinging to his chest. The second went straight into his forehead, causing him to fall from the platform he had been standing on and Drakken to stop glowing and slowly move back down to the ground. What was then unfortunate was that the rest of the cult turned and saw where the shots were fired from, despite the silencer. The ones with assault rifles began firing at Kim, while the others held out their hands and fired unseen pulses of energy, knocking over cars and pieces of street asphalt.

Kim ducked and ran for the cover of a nearby car. Once she stopped, she put her gun over the front end and fired wildly in the air. She shot one of the cultists, but the others paid it no mind and continued their relentless attack. A shockwave blasted the car over her head and slammed it into a nearby building, giving Kim only a moment to react and run across the street towards them. She then jumped over more flying debris and threw a spinning kick in the air, knocking one of the psychic cultists to the ground. Upon landing, she punched one of the riflemen in the gut and threw a back kick at another in the face. One of them tried to butt her with the end of his machine gun, but Kim grabbed him and threw him into the crowd of minions.

All Drakken did was stand and watch, his vacant expression not giving any sign of interest or awareness.

All of the sudden, of the psychics leapt into the air and fired a blast of energy that shot Kim to the ground. She laid there in the concrete, too weak to move as the minions gathered around her.

"You may have stopped the ritual from taking place," one of them said in a gravely voice.

"Only our elder could have enough energy to have performed that," another said in a more booming voice.

"But soon you will see what it is we sought here," the first one continued, "You will now see what lies beneath the surface of this wretched city." And with that, he fired another blast of psychic energy that shot Kim through the ground, past the sewer and past the subway, all the way down into what seemed like an endless dark pit. Kim thought she would fall forever after focusing through the pain of her battle until finally she landed on hard ground.

Every bone in her body ached as though they would turn to dust any second. She attempted to raise her head, only to be met by darkness. Her eyes could just barely see through the low light what looked like small buildings, but her vision failed as she closed her eyes and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, I have the fourth and final chapter of my Kim Possible story written. I thought it might be appropriate for Halloween and because I just really wanted to get something out there and end it.**

I'm not entirely pleased with how it turned out, but I guess I'm my own worst critic. I had something in mind of how I wanted this chapter to look, but it turned out completely different. But hey, you get visions of Cthulhu, ghosts of the past, an army of shoggoths, and the very face of Azathoth. What couldn't be more Halloweeny?

I also dare all of you who are reading this to google image search Azathoth to see other people's interpretation of him. Hopefully, I painted him in a fairly horrific light.

Hope you all enjoy. I had fun writing this...thing.

"[P]resently the benign Elder Ones would be deposed by infinity's Other Gods, who would drag the world down a black spiral vortex to the central void where the demon sultan Azathoth gnaws hungrily in the dark...." – Gary Myers, "The Snout in the Alcove"

"Once I had a little game/I liked to crawl inside my brain/I think you know the game I mean/I mean the game called go insane/You should try this little game/Just close your eyes, forget your name/Forget the world, forget the people/And we'll erect a different steeple." – Jim Morrison, "Celebration of the Lizard"

Ron was at his desk, monitoring Kim's progress and keeping reports on the BOPE teams that were entering the ruins of Rio de Janeiro, when he fell asleep. This slumber hit him when he was not even tired; it was as if some of other outside force wanted him to see something that only the dream realm would show him. He was looking at the screen of his computer, which displayed the status of Kim's coordinates and heart rate, when everything went black.

What Ron found when he opened his eyes were a twisted, swirling sky, as if it had been made of living tissue, and giant, cyclopean towers that seemed to stretch on forever. The area he was standing on was what looked like a street between these giant spires that was made of a stone that he had never seen before. This new world his dream had led him to seemed twisted and contorted in odd angles that caused his head to hurt. The varying smells of brine, rotting flesh, and dead fish did not help matters.

The only thing he could think to do was proceed on down this street to see where it would bring him. This path winded and twisted in ways that constantly made his head spin in circles, having to make a sharp turn here and an occasional leap over a gap there. Along the way, Ron though he heard voices down each alleyway between the spires and at times, growling, but it wasn't the growl of any animal he ever recognized. This sound was indescribable, sounds that no word on earth would give clarity.

Finally, Ron found himself standing in front of another large structure, one of which held a looming door that stood roughly 100 feet tall. All he could see was darkness beyond the large portal, as if gazing into the vacuum of nothingness itself. He thought he heard something within it as he leaned closer. It sounded similar to some of the other growls within the twisted city but much larger and much more distant. Just then, the sound came closer and closer up from the bowls of the ground and the darkness.

Suddenly, Ron saw something enormous emerging from the opening in the spire. Its face was a mass of tentacles, as that of a giant octopus, but it had the body that seemed humanoid, aside from the clawed hands. On its back were enormous, membranous, bat-like wings. It roared in such a way that made Ron's brain turn inward and shrink with overwhelming horror and reach down for him with one of its gargantuan hands.

The computer monitor in front of him was beeping as Ron awoke, and a wave of panic washed over him as he saw Kim's heart rate had changed drastically into a very frantic pattern, as if she had either gone through an extensive workout or seen something that had given her a tremendous fright.

"Ron, are you there?" Betty's voice came over the computer's speakers, "We've received reports that the BOPE have retaken the city, but we've lost contact with your wife. Ron, are you listening to this? Ron?" But all Ron could do was shake with the fear of the unknown of Kim's condition. He grabbed the communicator to try to reach her, only to be met by the monochrome agitation of static on the screen.

There was something on the television across from his desk. A woman in Philadelphia had murdered her sister's husband, all because she knew of the spousal abuse that had been going on within her sister's household. The woman had no prior knowledge of the abuse, but in an interview with her, she claimed that "the bruises confirmed my visions."

"Interesting," Ron said in both shock at the atrocity on both ends and awe at how this psychic epidemic was affecting everyone else. But this was not his concern at the moment. He had to get in touch with Kim. If she was in trouble, it would be his turn to save her. He was sick of sitting on the sidelines and was ready for the old days to become new again. There was something there that he knew Global Justice or the BOPE could not handle on their own, something terrible. He had to call the B.P.R.D., whether Betty cared for them to help or not.

…………………………………..

When Kim awoke, she found herself alone in a very dark place. She let her eyes adjust, but it did not take long. The brown clay floor of her location seemed to be illuminated by something, but it was to question from where, for when she looked up at the ceiling of this cavern, there was only an empty sea of nothingness and blackness. But she could plainly see what lay before her, revealing what looked like grass huts propped up by small tree branches. It looked like a mockery of the small village of the indigenous peoples of Brazil before the Spanish and Portuguese found their way to South America.

Struggling to her feet, Kim felt that she had no choice but to continue on in this dark, underground world into the unknown black. She walked among these grass huts and felt a sense of emptiness and loneliness as she proceeded onward. It was like walking through a ghost town where people at one time may have gone about their daily routines, lived happy lives, and seen the greatness of simplicity. Now, it was nothing more than the remnants of a society that was. Kim could feel as if she was being watched from all sides as but could see only the huts and fire pits. Occasionally, the image of something or someone would appear out of the corner of her eye, in which case, she would dart her eyes in that direction only to be met with blackness.

Now and then, she thought she would hear disembodied voices that echoed through the empty cavern, but she could barely make out what they were. Sometimes, the sound of a whisper, a whimper, or a scream would surface from the air, but what could be making them?

Kim checked her communicator to contact wade, but her device was met with only static. Thus, she continued to trudge onward through the unlimited gulf of the unknown. As the hours passed, however, her legs began to get tired, and she had no choice but to rest herself on a rock. In no time, she fell over from pure exhaustion and passed out. Her dreams seemed to focus on dead worlds that seemed to hang like dead sores within the galaxy, their taint further showing the evil power of Nyarlathotep.

When she awoke, she found herself yet again in the dark cave among the grass huts. She had hoped that it had been all a dream, but reality was not so kind. But her will was strong, and she was able to press on.

How long was she walking through this endless cave village? Hours? Days? Weeks? With no electronic equipment working to tell the time and no sense of sunlight, it was impossible to tell the time. The repetitive scenery was tiring and maddening, as if this was the only world that was left for Kim. The voices and shadowy figures that dwelt in the background did not help the situation, nor did her growing exhaustion and growing hunger that felt as if it would erode her stomach from the inside.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, with her eyes sinking in, her stomach imploding, and her legs feeling as if they were going to detach, Kim found herself in front of an enormous black pit. She ran towards it to see if there was finally a way out, only to meet more blackness, as if she were gazing into the bowels of the earth. She wondered if there was an actual end to this pit of nothingness. Soon, a low growl erupted from the yawning blackness, and Kim could make out something in the dark coming towards her. She then heard what sounded like a multitude of voices whispering "Tekilili-Tekilili" and the small sound of dull, flat note being played on what sounded like a flute.

Suddenly, she then heard the beast from below roar as it revealed itself in all of its maddening immensity. Its body was glistening black and littered with glowing blue starry orbs. It had what looked like numerous mouths, of whose teeth were gnarled and menacing. In the central mouth, which was also the largest on its colossal body, held an massive flute that looked to be made out of bone. Within the center of this creatures body was what looked like a bright red star that was being crushed into antimatter, as if this monster had swallowed it and was digesting it. Was this thing a walking black hole, or was it all the negative energy of the universe culminated into one entity? The thing's main face had enormous eyes that when Kim looked into them, she felt her brain churn in all directions and begin yammering as if it would leap forth from her skull.

She had glimpsed the unthinkable. She had looked into the very face of Azathoth.

Along the walls of the pit crawled black shapes as large as New York subway cars. They had massive tentacles and were covered in red glowing eyes. These creatures caught sight of Kim and shouted, "Tekilili! Tekilili!" in an equally maddening cacophony. All Kim could think to do was run away from this horrific sight to somewhere safe back in the grass huts, but when she turned around, she found something better. The grass huts and villages had vanished, and what had replaced them was a tunnel that led upward into glowing sunlight. She darted towards it, not caring what shape her legs were in, and clawed her way up to the streets of Rio de Janeiro. She found herself on one of the streets near the beach where, conveniently enough, was her helicopter.

The Brazilian police, like an army, was marching up and down the streets of Rio, but Kim did not notice them at all. All she could think about was getting to her helicopter and getting out of there with what little sanity she had left.

As she fumbled with the door, she then saw one of the creatures ooze its way through the hole in the street and out into her above world. It then screeched again and began to glide towards her. Some of the officers began firing at it, while others were screaming about what it was. Soon, more of these beasts began to come from the hole and lash out towards Kim, seemingly unaffected by the soldier's bullets.

Finally, Kim was able to get into her helicopter and fire up the engine. For whatever reason, however, the vehicle was having difficulty taking off. Even still, the creatures were catching up at an increased pace. Kim then ignited the flamethrower and shot a cone of fire at one of the beasts, catching it on fire and causing it to shrink and melt as it screamed again.

Unfortunately, the creatures doubled in numbers, something that not even Kim's flamethrower could stop.

Just then, another cone of flame came from above, and Kim looked up to see another helicopter flying in to put the torch to these creatures. This put some good distance between her and the monsters, and Kim got out of her helicopter to see more helicopters flying in, many of them labeled either Global Justice or B.P.R.D.

The closest helicopter landed, its doors opening to reveal Ron stepping out towards Kim. She ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried out in both agony and relief.

"You're okay, Kim," Ron said, "It's my turn to save you this time." Her head left his shoulder, and he saw in her eyes a look of pure horror. Then, she began to think for a moment why they would have come so late.

"How long was I gone?" Kim asked, her voice trembling.

"You haven't been gone that long," Ron said, "It took us about five hours to get here." Kim looked away for a moment and then looked back at Ron, his face full of concern and care. She realized then that while she was still skilled, strong willed, and capable of single handedly taking on super criminals, and no matter what her new psychic ability was telling her about the coming onslaught of the Old Ones, she knew she had her husband, Ron Stoppable, who she could always rely on whenever she was down and out. He took care of her just as she had taken care of him and the nations of the world.

No matter what lay before them, as long as they had each other, they were ready to face it.


End file.
